Legend of zelda: The new world
by SilentRogue180
Summary: After Link met Dark his life changed...They worked together to beat Ganon..but something happens nobody expected... Rated M to be safe! There might be Yaoi in later chapters!
1. A chance encounter

Well here is my second fic! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Legend of zelda!

Link walked into the strangest room he had found in the Water temple so far, the walls and roof looked as if the went on forever the floor was flooded with ankle deep water and in the middle was an island with a dead tree on it. Link walked to the other door across the room only to find it locked just as the door he entered from was. "Link something is wrong your shadow is gone!" Navi screamed from over his shoulder. Link quickly turned around to find himself face-to-face with himself. Link eyes grew wide with shock the only differences from Link and this man was his crimson eyes, dark skin, black tunic and black hair. "Link be careful its Dark link!" Dark backed away and drew his sword. "So you're the one I need to defeat." Dark grinned and Link drew his sword ready to fight. Link was first to make a move charging at Dark getting ready to kill. Dark blocked his attack and due to the force Link put behind the attack he staggered back. Dark took Links moment of weakness and knocked the blade out of his hand. Fear had struck Links heart as Dark tackled him and put his blade to Links neck. Navi screeched as she saw Link was about to be killed by his Darker half. "P-please don't!" Link pleaded as Dark grinned "Don't worry Link I'm not going to kill you. I was only suppose to defeat you." Dark got off Link and went to get the Master sword for Link. Link got up shocked to see Dark had let him live "Why didn't you kill me? You had your chance." Link stared at Dark "As I said before I was suppose to defeat you. Disarming an opponet would be considered defeating then." Dark had picked up the Master sword so he could return it. Link stared at him in shock as Dark's hands were not burned by the sacred metal. "How did you pick that up?! No evil can touch that blade!" Navi yelled out. Dark glared at her "I never said I was evil. Now shut up bug!". Navi's face went red with rage but she didn't do anything to Dark. "Alright Hero for spareing your life I request you let me come with you to defeat Gannon." Dark said as get packed up some stuff he left at the tree. Link thought about it for a moment and nodded "Okay, you can come. Just promise you wont slow me down!". Dark let out a laugh "Don't worry Hero I won't slow you down.". "Can we go now!" Navi yelled while flying to the unlocked door. "Yes let's go." Link looked at Dark finally glad to have some help no matter how little. Link opened the door and Navi flew threw first but before Link could go into the room ahead Dark shut the door leaving Navi alone on the other side. "There is only one reason why I am coming with you Hero." Dark smirked as swifly moved in and kissed Link. The kiss was long and sloppy, after a minute or two Link broke the kiss gasping of air. Dark smirked as they left the room not too long after.

They entered the room the Longshot was in, Link opened the chest and pulled the item out. Link then played the Song of time and removed the block that was blocking the way out. It was oddly quiet between Link and Dark. As soon as they left the room with the whirlpools Dark was in awe at the main room of the temple. "I-i've never seen anything like this before!" Dark said his voice high with excitement. "You've never left that room and explored?!" Link asked slightly shocked. "No, I was never able to leave. I though you would have figured that out." Dark muttered. After their small chat they moved on to finish the temple. After hours of exploring they found the Boss key. They made their way to the Boss room. "Are you ready for this?" Link asked Dark. "Of course I am! I'm almost an exact copy of you! I am always ready!" Dark said almost offended for some reason. They moved in to battle Morpha. After maybe an hour of fighting they beat Morpha with very few serious wounds. They left the temple and Link appeared in the chamber of the sages and spoke to Princess Ruto. While Dark was waiting outside. When Link got back to the real world he saw Shiek. "As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake... Link, you did it!" Shiek said with excitement. As Shiek was speaking he glared at dark through the corner of his eye knowing he wasn't normal. Before Link or Dark could say anything Shiek threw a Deku nut and vanished.

That was the first chapter! Please review and feel free to leave any tips or ideas for the story!


	2. Kakariko village

**Well everyone here is Chapter 2! I do not and will not own Legend of Zelda.**

**I will try and put reviewer's ideas into the story every other chapter so please**

**leave some ideas! Anyway on with the story!**

**Chapter 2: Kakariko village**

Dark looked out over the expansive landscape as the sun was setting. "This is the outside world..? I-its amazing!" Dark said, his voice was almost high enough to shatter glass if that was even possible. Link let out a sligh chuckle as Dark was running all around Lake hylia. Link gripped his side as a sharp pain went through it. The battle with Morpha was no problem, he was hurting because of everything he had to overcome inside the water temple. Link sat down leaning agenst the tree next to the stone platfrom the blue light landed them onto, and almost immediately fell asleep. Dark was walking across the bridge and he stood next to a stone house with red bricks in the corners and a stone birck chimney. Dark with his keen sence of smell decided to avoid that place at all costs. Dark moved away from the house to walk across the shoreline as a gentle breeze flew threw Lake hylia Dark let out a sigh of contentment as the breeze ran through his hair. Dark nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a nearby scarecrow speak

"Hey, baby! I'm Bonooru, the scarecrow! You've probably heard about my fantastic memory!"

"N-no i'm sorry I havent even heard of you."

"Oh no worries, If you play me a song no matter how long it is I will remember it! So, do you have a song to play to me?"

Dark shook his head and walked off to the end of the shoreline. Dark saw a wooden area inside the rock wall and a door in the center of the wooded area, that peaked Dark's curiousity so he swam over to the doorway. He saw a poster of a fish trying to bite a lure and some words that said "Fishing pond. The fish are really biting today!" He walked into the doorway only to be greeted by a man wearing a white hat to cover his bald head. Dark turned to look at the fish in the small tank and read. "The biggest fish ever caught in this pond was 15 pounds. The angler: Link. Dark looked back out to the lake admireing the green trees and the pond itself. The pond had 2 logs in it and what looked like grass growing underwater. The pond itself was surrounded by a rock wall and a rock floor with a small stream coming out of a small hole in the wall and lineing the entire wall except in the wooded area of the enterance was surrounded by grass. Dark was suddenly pulled from his thought when the pond owner said "So do you want to go fishing? Its only 20 rupees." Dark look at the owner confused for a moment. "Whats a rupee?"

The owner stared at him dumbfounded that someone didnt know what a rupee was. "This is a rupee." The owner pulled out a small green rupee that gleamed in the light. "Oh.. I dont have any of thoes.."

Link awoke from his slumber not seeing Dark anywhere. "Where did he go..?" Link was hopeing Dark wasnt off makeing trouble. Link walked off across the bridge and walked into the Lakeside lab. Seeing nobody was there not even the old man who usually was there he left. The only other place Link could search was the Fishing pond so Link swam to the Fishing pond only to see Dark burst out of the door almost hitting Link in the face carrying the Pond owner's hat! Link also saw the Pond owner chaseing down Dark yelling "GIVE ME BACK MY HAT RIGHT NOW!" Dark only grinned and kept running trying to get away with his hat. Link yelled at Dark "Give him back his hat right now!" Dark groaned "Fine, killjoy.." Dark gave the Pond owner his hat back. The Pond owner snatched his hat away and stormed off back to the pond. Link stared at Dark. "Dark you can go around stealing other peoples items! Thats not how we do things up here!" Dark only grunted "How the hell was I suppose to know?! I've been trapped in that god forsaken room all my life!". Both Link and Dark walked back to their original location quietly. "You're right Dark..i'm sorry I forgot you have no idea how to live on the surface..." Link said quietly. Dark grunted again not saying a word. They sat quietly as the sun fell under horizon and the moon rose into the sky. Link gathered firewood and started a small fire to keep them warm. Without saying a word they both fell asleep. Link awoke at the crack of dawn and packed up camp. After he was done he woke Dark up "Dark wake up, we need to get moveing."

Dark groaned and sat up as the morning sun glared into his eyes. "Do we have to go right now?"

Link looked at Dark "Yes we do if we want to make it to Kakariko village before nightfall."

"Fine, fine. I'm up." Dark got up and Link walked across the bridge with Dark following closely. Once the exited Lake Hylia Dark stared at the metal gate. "How the hell are we suppose to get across this?" Link looked at Dark and signaled his to follow him up the ladder. After they got to the otherside of the gates and were back on the ground he pulled out his ocarina and played Epona's song. "What are we waiting for, wasnt it your idea to get moving?" Link turned to Dark "We will once she gets here."

"When who gets her-"

Before Dark could finish Epona almost rammed into Dark by accident. Dark who was shocked to see such a peaceful creature didnt say a word but stared wide-eyed at the horse. "Dark meet Epona, Epona meet Dark." Link said with a grin. "Alright Dark get on." Link said after climbing onto the horse. Dark who looked at him like he was crazy said "G-get on?! I dont want to get on that thing!" Link grinned "Why dont you want to get on Dark? You scared?" Dark grumbled as he got on trying to save his pride. "No hold on tight falling off itsnt fun.". "Wait hold on-" Dark held on tight as Epona started running through Hyrule field. After a few minutes Dark was staring to feel comfortable with riding the horse he decided to stop burying his face in Link shoulder. Dark stared out into the field with awe as he looked at the landscape. Grass was everwhere, there was the occational tree. There were also dirt roads but they were broken as grass was growing in the middle of the road making it less of a road then what it already was.

Once they reached Kakariko village Dark stared out into the village as they entered. As usual he was excited to see something new. "Go explore Dark i'm going to re-supply and that will take hours." Dark nodded dropping off the horses back as he walked to the empty well. "Why would this village have a well with nothing in it?" Dark just shrugged it off as nothing. He saw Anju backing a cucco into a corner not wanting to touch it. "Excuse me, do you need help?" Dark asked. Anju turned around to see Dark stareing at her. "Well, you see some of my cuccos have excaped from their pen and I cant touch them because i'm allergic to them. Could you help me gather them up?" Dark nodded happy to help. After what seemed like house of picking up cuccos and throwing them into the pen as they pecked him the entire way he found them all. "Thank you very much! Here is a precious glass bottle, take it and be careful." Dark grinned accepting the bottle happily. "It was no trouble at all." After saying that he ran off. Link came out of the last shop when he saw Dark running by with a log of wood. "What in the name of..." Link followed Dark only to be shocked when he saw him helping the local people. "Shocking..." Dark turned around to see Link stareing at him. "What? Is this also another thing i'm not suppose to do?" Link shook his head. "Its not that..you just dont seem like the type to help other people."

"I'm helping you arent I?" Dark said blankly as he passed the wood off to another person. "Well, yes but." Link couldnt finish what he was saying when Dark fell on top of him. "S-sorry Link, are you okay?" Link stood up and brushed himself off and nodded. "Well I need to go and rent a room at the Inn." With that Link left. Hours later when the sun was setting Dark had ran off to the Inn to meet Link. "Hey Link." Dark ran up next to Link who was talking to the owner of the Inn. "If you dont have the money for the room the leave!." The innkeeper said in a harsh tone. "How much is the room?" Dark asked tilting his head. "The room is 50 rupees! If you dont have the money dont bother talking to me!" Dark pulled out a purple rupee he had earned when he helped those people out. "Dark you didnt steal that did you?" Dark looked at him offended "I certenly didnt steal this. That man gave it to me after I helped him repair his roof. With that they went to their room without another word from the innkeeper. Dinner was brought to their room it was a beef stew with carrots and potatoes in a thick broth with a loaf of bread cut in half for them. The lady that brought them the food smiled and said "Enjoy!" Before she left. "Um, Link what is this?" Dark asked feeling dumb "Its beef stew, its food you eat it." Dark smelled to food and it smelled divine. He gobbled down the food as fast as possible. "Woah Dark slow down. You'll get sick." Dark not paying attention he kept eating at the same pace. After thier meal the moon rose and both Dark and Link stared at the only bed in the room. "So who gets the bed?" Linked asked. "Why no share the bed?" Dark grinned. Link could feel blood rushing to his face. "We cant do that!" Link protested. "And why cant we do that." Dark said still grinning, "Because its weird.."

"Its weird? I can tell you want to as much as I do. Just look at how much you're blushing."

"I-i'm not blushing and I dont want to!"

"Oh come on Link dont be so stubborn! You dont know it will be weird, just try it!"

"Fine..."

Dark grinned as he finally talk Link into sleeping in the same bed as him. Link was the first one in the bed and Dark shortly followed him and it wasnt weird at all. It was oddly comfortable...

**Well that was chapter 2 hope you liked it and remember leave an idea if you want to! I will have chapter 3 out ASAP!** **I forgot to put in the story that Navi left because she didnt like Dark, sorry 'bout that...**


	3. A restful day

**Alright here is the next chapter, This is going to be a kind of a filler chapter. I need you reviewers to tell me if I should make Dark go back in time with Link when he goes Under the Well. **

**A restful day**

Link awoke long before Dark ever would. Link left the bed and sat on the roof of the Inn,

the sun rose over the horizon _'Its going to be a nice day, maybe i'll rest and enjoy this day.'_

Link thought to himself. Hours later Dark woke up wondering where Link had run off to. He got up out of bed wandering downstairs and outside. To his suprise he saw Link laying and sleeping peacefully in a patch of grass.

"Link shouldnt we be going now?" Dark asked loud enough to wake Link.

"Ngh...Not today, Dark..." Link muttered half-asleep

"Why arent we going today?"

"Because, all I want to do is rest and maybe have a little fun."

"Fun huh? What kind of fun are you talking about..?"

Link sat up knowing Dark wouldnt let him go back to sleep. "Oh I don't know. "

Dark got in close to Link. "Well, why don't we have fun my way..?"

Link raised an eyebrow "I know i'll regret asking but what is fun your way?"

Dark grinned and helped Link off the ground and ran off to a nearby cucco while signaling Link to follow. Link rolled his eyes and followed. "What do you plan on doing Dark?"

Dark looked at the cucco and at a nearby crate and grinned "Oh you'll see very soon."

Dark opened up the crate and attached a rock to a peice of string and put it in the crate in such a way that it will fall when it is opened again. Dark then grabbed the cucco and it in the crate then he closed it putting a purple rupee on top of the closed crate with a note saying

"Open for a supirse." Dark grabbed Links arm and dashed off to a nearby bush so they'll be hidden but can still see what will happen. "Dark this is aweful. Why would you do this?"

"Oh trust me Link, you need to laugh and this will help."

Link sighed then watched as a male villager walked up to the crate and picked up the rupee and read the note. "Hmm...I wonder what is inside?" The villager opened it up and screamed the most un-manly scream ever when the cucco came flying out of the crate when the rock fell next to it. Dark brokedown laughing Link also was laughing. Link turned to Dark gasping for air.

"That *Gasp* was wrong *Gasp* you know." Dark looked at Link

"It may have been but it sure was funny!" Link looked at Dark and shook his head.

Later a wind started to pick up as it started to raid hard. Within minutes the streets were flooded with water. Dark and Link ran into the windmill and jumped when they heard someone talk. "Hey! What're you doing in here?! This place isnt safe!" Dark looked at him blankly

"If it isn't safe then why are you in here?" The man grunted not answering. Minutes later Dark and Link heard music coming from nearby when they looked thay saw the man had a music box and was plaing what sounded like a song that would be played with a storm. Link pulled out his ocarina and began playing alongside the music box. The man stopped when Link had learned the song. "Hey! You're that kid who played that song and drained our well!"

Link looked at him confused "What do you mean? I have no memory of doing that."

The man grunted and didnt press the issue any fuarther. Hours later the rain finally stopped.

Dark and Link made their way to the Inn to get some sleep. Dark turned to Link.

"So that was your idea of a fun and relaxing day?"

"No not really. A relaxing day would be me sleeping." Link glanced at Dark.

"Are you mad that is woke you?" Dark said as if he were talking to a kid.

"No and dont talk to me like that!" Link walked away.

Dark ran after Link cathing up to him. As they walked into the Inn they paid for another night and got the same room. They walked into their room and waited in silance. Soon there was a knock on the door. "Dinner is ready!" The cook yelled. They went downstairs and got their meal. It was freshly baked bread, steak, corn and carrots. Link and Dark both ate slowly not talking to eachother. Dark sighed tired of this silance "Why the hell aren't you talking to me?"

Link looked up at Dark. "It may be because of the way you were talking to me earlyer." Link always hated being treated as a kid even though he is one.

"I'm sorry for that, but that isnt a reason to be mad!"

"Dark I hate being treated like a kid! Even if it is a joke!"

"Why? Its not like you're a kid right now!"

"Yes I am!"

Dark stared at him shocked and listened as Link told him how he was selected to be the

'Hero of time'.

"Wow...I'm sorry Link, I didnt know.."

"I-its fine...I just hate my damn luck...always alone...always being the one everyone expexted to help them or save them."

"Well, Link you're not alone anymore!" Dark grinned and Link smiled. "Now let's get some sleep." Link nodded as both of them walked off to the bed laying down. Dark was suprised he didn't have to talk Link into sleeping in the same bed.

**Well, that is it for this chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the slow update! I'll try to update faster. Please review it helps! :3**


	4. Back in time

**Woohoo another update! Dark is going back in time for the first time! It's time to celebrate! (Maybe not)****Anyway enjoy!**

**Back in time**

Dark and Link both woke to a noise of an explotion as they walked out of the Inn they saw everything on fire. "What in the hell is going on?" Dark muttered wide eyed. Link shook his head "I-i have no idea..." A purple mass rose from the well and infront of the well was Shiek prepared to fight this creature. The mass flew directly as Shiek and picked him up shakeing him then throwing him like some kind of ragdoll then the mass flew stright to Link who was too stunned to dodge. "Link! Look out!" Shiek cried out from nearby somehow still awake. Link still didn't move and just before the mass grabbed Link, Dark jumped and tackled Link to the ground causing the mass to miss and shriek out in anger and flee. Moments later they both ran to Shiek who was now no longer conscious. "Wow, he's beat up pretty bad." Link said voice shakeing still stunned at what had just happened. "Well, I may not like the guy but we still need to help him." Dark muttered. Link noded running back to the Inn to grab some bandages while Dark put pressure on his wound caused by a spikey rock to stop the bleeding as much as possible. Within moments Link had returned with some bandages and patched up Shiek's wound. Shiek woke and began speaking.

"Link... A terrible thing has happened! The evil shadow spirit has been released! Impa, the leader of Kakariko Village, had sealed the evil shadow spirit in the bottom of the well... But the force of the evil spirit got so strong, the seal of the well broke, and it escaped into the world! I believe Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to seal it again, but... she will be in danger without any help!" Shiek tried to get up but Link held him down and shook his head. "You need to rest."

Shiek began to speak again and forced himself to his feat pushing past Link.

"Link! Impa is one of the six Sages. Destroy the evil shadow spirit and save Impa! There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard behind this village. The only thing I can do for you is teach you the melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple..."

Shiek pulled out his harp and waited for Link to get ready which didn't take long.

"This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time... Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow!"

Shiek played first and Link tried to copy him this prosess proceeded for about an hour with Dark shuddering everytime he heard the song...that sounded like it could raise the dead. Once they finished Shiek spoke again, "To conqure this temple you'll need the Eye of truth at the bottom of the well. You can find it in the past." Link nooded. "I'll take care of everyone here, just help Impa!"

Link grabbed Dark's arm as they took off outside the village and on the way out Link played the song of storm to cause a giant downpour and help put out the fires. Link then called Epona and when she reached them Link signaled Dark to get on. Once Dark got on he held himself close to Link so he wouldn't fall off.

"Dark, i'm not sure if you'll be able to come with me to the past." Link said slightly looking back to see Dark holding himself so close to him. Link turned back around blushing slightly.

"We will never know if we don't try right?"

"Yeah but this is going into the past, since you were made in this time you may not be able to travel back."

"Well i'm not letting you go into this alone! I'll travel with you to the past even if it kills me!" Dark shouted with a large grin.

Link smiled. "Alright Dark. We can try, and with that attitude you may be able to go back but don't get your hopes up."

They reached what used to be the market which was now ruined buildings dust ashes and burnt brick. Re-deads always roamed this area because of all the torment and death that had happened there. Link turned to Dark, "Dark stick close and don't look at them, if you do you wont be able to move and you'll be theirs to snack on." Dark nodded as they both ran down the path leading to the temple of time. As they entered the temple Dark stared in awe at the marble pillars and floor then at the stained glass in the windows. The light that was shineing into the Temple of time from outside was un-natural as it was dark like night outside because of Ganon's magic corrupting the area. Link led Dark to the Pedistle of time. "Alright, grap a part of the hilt." Link said while pulling out the Master sword. Dark grabbed a part of the hilt as Link positioned it over the hole in the Pedistle of time. "Ready for this?" Link looked up at Dark. "Yeah, I am." Dark said with his usual grin. Both of them stabbed the Master sword into the pedistle. A rush of energy ran through their bodies as they were being transported through time.

Din Nayru and Farore created a child body for Dark within those few minutes of being transported through time. When they were both children again Dark looked at his entire body amazed at how small and frail he felt. "Link! It wokred! I'm here!" Dark said happily.

Link stared at him and giggled. "Y-you're so much smaller! Smaller than me! To think you used to be taller!" Link burst out laughing. Dark glared daggers into Link. "Oh stop laughing will ya? We have work to do. I think that if you play the Song of storms at the windmill in Kakariko village it should drain the well." Link nodded "You may be right." They left the temple of time and headed to Kakariko village to get this 'Eye of truth' Shiek spoke of.

As they reached Kakariko village Dark was about to fall over from walking for so long.

"Come on Dark, weren't you the one who wanted to leave right away?" Link grinned.

"Yeah yeah i'm comeing! Just keep your pants on!" Dark ran off and cought up to Link.

They entered the windmill and Link pulled out his ocarina staying hidden from the man they saw in the future. He then played the Song of storms causeing the windmill to run too fast and the water in the well to drain out. Once they got outside the saw the water draining.

"Seems like you were right Dark."

"Of course I was right. I'm a genious."

"Yeah don't get too cockey there Dark. You just got lucky."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't but we will never know." Dark grinned as he jumped down to the well. "Hey, you comin'?" Dark called out to Link. Link rolled his eyes and jumped down to Dark and followed him down the well.

"Looks like we go in there." Link said looking into the small opening.

"How are we going to fit in there?" Dark leanded down to take a look.

"Well I think if we tie up our equipment and drag it in after we made it to the other side we might just fit."

Link and Dark took off all their equipment and tied it all toegther. Dark went through first dragging all of his items behind him. The Link did the same dragging his items through. Dark coughed as he stood up. "Wow its dark in here." Dark said. Link grabbed a nearby torch and wrapped an oiled up cloth around the tip and casted a smaller more compact version of Din's fire. "In we go..." Link said as they both walked off into the dark hall leading to the main room.

**ALRIGHT! That is the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! And look at that Dark made it back in time! Aren't the godesses kind? They gave Dark a child body so he could be with Link. Please review they inspire to write.**


End file.
